The purpose of this Core is to maintain and enhance the tools needed for functional magnetic resonance image acquisition and processing. One of the strengths of this Program Project is the comprehensive and integrated set of MR imaging tools under continuing development in this core. These tools provide important capabilities to all the Projects. Image acquisition hardware, software, and MRI pulse sequences are supported at two scanners: a 1.5 Tesla Projects. Image acquisition hardware, software, and MRI pulse sequences are supported at two scanners: a 1.5 Tesla GE Signa system, and a 3 Tesla Bruker Biospec system. Image processing and analysis is supported by a integrated software system developed at the Medical College of Wisconsin by the staff of Core. This Regular consultants with Project scientists take place to advise them on acquisition and processing issues, and to let them provide input on the development of new imaging tools. To achieve the overall scientific goals of this Program Project (understanding the basic mechanisms of functional MRI, and applying these results to the functional of high-level integrate neural systems in humans) huge quantities of data must be smooth acquired, processed, visualized, and archived; new methods of image acquisition and analysis must be developed as new classes of neuroscience experiments are created. The long-term objectives of this Core are to provide these services to the Projects by maintaining the tools that are already in place, by implementing tools from the literature that are needed to accomplish the Projects' goals, by creating new methods for acquiring and processing functional MRI data, and by packaging newly implemented techniques so that the Project investigators can use them routinely. Functional MRI is a relatively new tool for the neurosciences, and its technology is progressing rapidly. This Core provides to the Program Project the expertises required to keep the imaging and analysis tools working, up to date, and responsive to the needs of the investigators.